When a boy meets his match
by ynius
Summary: Title may change. For as long as they knew each other, they were together through thich and thin. Now it was no difference. Conan and Ai tranfer in a certain magician's class, wreaking havoc. Of course, Ai enjoys it all.
1. chapter 1

Some say it was fate. Some say it was meant to be. Edogawa Conan says it was decided by a mad and ignorant man. Who happened to be his cousin, Shinichi Kudo.

The man- high schooler at that time- became MIA when in the second grade of high school. As Conan was living with Shinichi's parents at the time, he found out everything. Shinichi meddled with the most wrong people and had to go in hiding. He had been poisoned, but it failed to work. Thus, driven by curiosity and wanting to help, the boy returned to his home country, living with Shinichi's crush, Mouri Ran. Thanks to the mad neighbor the Kudos had, Conan was able to solve multiple cases. But none brought him close to the truth and the mean to save his cousin.

Make no mistake, Conan loved his cousin like an elder brother. But, when he had to witness the girl that loved Conan as a little brother and Shinichi as a man cry times over times over the missing man, he couldn't help but resent him.

Conan was smart. Maybe smarter than Shinichi was at his age. And he never failed to show it. He had read every book in the Kudo library, every case that had the Kudos in it, and even the famous Kid cases. He knew and learned everything related to mystery. And he _loved_ it. He loved the feeling he had when he resolved case after case, under mask after mask.

Sometimes it was Mouri Kogorou. Other times it was Sonoko-neechan, who was Ran-neechan's best friend.

His mask changed, but it never failed to work.

He also gained a new rival. Kaito Kid, a man with a weird sense of humor and a mission. To steal Pandora. Or so he claimed when Conan cornered him in one heist. ' _For being the first one to almost catch him_ ' he said.

Then, Shinichi's best friend, Hattori Heiji appeared from Osaka. He talked with Conan after sending Ran and Kazuha to shopping, telling him Shinichi spend a little while in hiding at his house. Apparently, Shinichi told Heiji to check on him regulary, for fear of being under the radar.

Thus, Shinichi rarely showed himself. But he did sometimes. And he called monthly, to not make Ran worry too much.

( _It failed horribly, the girl was a mess after every call. Conan was the one to take care of her after those calls.)_ One time he _did_ show up, he brought a little girl with him. She was Conan's age, but had stone eyes and a cold heart. And her sister died because Conan wasn't fast enough.

And it broke his heart as he heard her cry and blame him, and he tool it all in.

They became inseparable. They would panic when at school they were separated, or in a crowd they lost one another. Everyone soon found out when it occured during class time.

Kobayashi-sensei noticed the over dependent ( _as would adults often call it, even if they knew nothing.)_ behavious between the two, and thought to separe them.

Let it be known that the two told the other everytime where one would go. To bathroom, in the hall to talk with the teacher, called by a classmate to another classroom.

Now, Kobayashi-sensei gave Conan a paper and pushed him out, telling the boy to complete the task. She failed to notice the panicated look Conan and Ai send her way.

But, she noticed when Ai started to hyperventilate. Her face was pale, her breath short.

No one managed to make her snap out of it until Conan arrived, a book in his hand and out if breath. He thrusted the book in his teacher's hands, pushing everyone aside as he caught Ai's hands and called her name. That made her snap out of it, and she became moody as she hid her face in his neck as everyone began whispering and muttering.

Of course, the guardians had been called.

"Is there a reason Ai-chan is depending on Conan-kun so much?" Kobayashi sensei asked, worry deep in her voice.

Ran and Agasa sat at the right and left sides of the two children. Conan and Ai had their hands clasped together, the latter keeping her head down.

( _They could hear the quiet buzz outside the classroom. Someone send a scout to find out what happened. Conan was betting on Mitsuhide. The boy was smart.)_ The guardians had no answer. Ran gave the girl an encouraging smile as she repeated the teacher's question.

Ai didn't reply.

Conan did though. "Ran-neechan, do you remember that case? The one with the woman shot in her chest three months ago?" He asked, ignoring the flinch Ran and Kobayashi made. The grip grew tighter.

"I do. What of it?" Asked Ran hesitant.

"That woman was like a sister to Haibara-san. And I was the last to see her alive. Haibara-san sees in me someone she can trust and someone she believes will never betray her. That's why we never leave the other's sight without telling the other. That's why Haibara-san panicated. Because she didn't knew where I was going."

Ai never talked about that day. Conan didn't either. Neither did their friends, nor Ran or Kobayashi-sensei.

Shinichi asked Conan to protect Ai. He would have done it without him telling that.

Before the beginning of the first year of high school, Conan left for the states. He said it was to tie up some loose ends, but Ai knew it was to talk with the Kudos for the adoption papers he got the other day. He also talked and met with the whole FBI force, speaking and sharing information about the BO.

When asked, Conan refused to talk about Kaito Kid's disapparence. He knew it was tied to the BO and his resolve became stronger.

When he returned, Ai informed him she will go wherever he goes. He wanted a different place. A new begining. So, he chose Ekoda High School, where he knew his three other friends could never follow.

He never would have thought he would stumble upon Pandora. Non literary speaking, though. A witch that had been his informant a while back, a detective that worshiped Sherlock Holmes as much as he did, and the cherry on top, Kaito Kid's son, the second generation of Kaito Kid, Kuroba Kaito himself. Who was apparently looking like him a lot. And was friend with the daughter of the detective that swore to capture and inprison him.

Well, he hoped Ai was having fun, for he was not amused. Not at all... _well, maybe a little bit._


	2. 1 Meeting

Ekoda High School's Class 2-B was buzzing that morning. Rumor has it that a pair of transfer students will arrive that morning. The last time their class had a transfer student even now the buzz didn't quiet down. Koizumi Akako and Hakuba Saguru had been quite a comotion.

Speaking of the red haired beauty, she had been feeling chilly quite a bit that morning. Lucifer had gone quiet ever since a week ago, and she could do nothing about it. Her thoughts began wandering to the sole person who could make her feel that way.

'No.' Akako thought. 'There's no way he's here, in Ekoda. In Japan! He told me he was leaving, no need to come back just yet! But this feeling... is his aura, I'm sure of it!'

She was in conflict with herself. That boy was the one person who could rouse her in such a way she was more angry and bristled than with Kaito Kid himself. That boy was also the sole person who knew about her past, and were short of childhood acquaintances. Thus, while part of her was curious about him, there was also a big part of her that bristled at even the thought of him.

Meanwhile, as the witch was conflicted with herself, the magician not even four seats away was happy. Two new students meant two new targets and experiments. How could he feel anything but happy?!

It seemed his childhood friend and his stalker noticed his gleeful face, for they aproached him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you up to, Kaito?" Aoko asked, huffing as she crossed her arms. "Ever since you heard about our new classmates you had a gross grin on your stupid face."

"He most likely thinks that he has two new targets now that the two students will join us. I pity them." Sighed Saguru, then proceeded to analize the boy with his eyes in his mind.

'Creep.'

"Why, you wound me, Hakuba-kun. When did I ever had such an evil masterplan in my innocent mind? I am most surely just excited that I can make new friends, as my other friends are such harmful people." Kaito said, playing with them as if he was walking in the park. Which was easy for him, truly.

The two didn't bought it, though Aoko looked hesitant for a little.

"I didn't knew I classified as a friend of yours, Kuroba-kun." Saguru replied dryly.

Kaito's eyes grew wide in shock. "No! You just did not! What did I ever do to you to have you expel me from your little friendly circle?! Is this what I mean to you?!" He said, dramatically and ever so wronged, crossing a hand over his heart.

"Do you want a list, or should I send to you an email?" Replied Hakuba, looking at his clock. His eyes grew wide.

That meant the teacher was late. Last time that happened, Hakuba scolded the teacher and made sure it wouldn't happen again.

Kaito snickered, eager for the fight that would happen after the teacher entered.

As if summoned, the teacher entered and everyone sat in their seats. She looked out of breath, and before Hakuba could raise his hand, she rose hers, eyes closed in holding a headache.

"Yes, I am aware I am late. Not my fault though. I know everyone must already know about the new students, but some problem arrived and they were late, thus the reason of my lateness. But! They are now here and eager to meet you all. Please enter and introduce yourselves." She called, eyes to the door everyone focused on at the moment.

A pause, then the door opened. A boy dressed in a gakuran entered, and everyone did a double take. The boy looked exactly as their classmate, Kaito. Down to the color of their eyes, everything was the same. The only difference was the way the hair was styled and that the new student was wearing glasses. He walked confidently, but didn't had a face that said he was nervous or eager to meet them all.

Behind him, at a more lazy pace, an auburn haired girl, with hair styled in a bob, wearing their school uniform and holding her bag in her hands before her legs, followed. She looked bored out of her mind, but had a slight glint in her eyes as she looked at some faces.

The two students turned to the table and wrote their names on it with two pieces of clark. Smooth and clean writing, on the table said clearly 'Edogawa Conan' and 'Haibara Ai.'

The two turned and the boy began to introduce himself, keeping his eyes straight and not looking at anyone.

"My name is Edogawa Conan. I just returned from America, but I lived in Japan some time ago. Hope to get along."

He looked at the girl who seemed to fall asleep on her feet. Her eyes were closed and face serene.

Edogawa frowned and hit her gently with his elbow. Her eyes snapped open, and she half glared at him, as if the one at fault. In the end, she sighed and turned her head back to the class.

"Name Haibara Ai. Not Haibara-chan, Ai-chan, or any pet names only particular people can call me as. Nice to meet you." She said, in a monotone voice and coldness that send shivers on many classmates.

The teacher blinked at the strange introduction before she broke into a forced smile.

"Good. Edogawa-san, Haibara-san, you have empty seats right behind Kuroba-kun. Kuroba, raise your hand." She said, but the two didn't move. Everyone looked at Edogawa when he made a sicken sound.

"Geh." He looked straight to the back of the class, and some followed his sight.

It was Akako, who was gritting her teeth in anger. "Why are you here?!" She asked, half hissed half groaning as she settled on glaring.

"Why, Akako, I never knew you went to this school. If I did, believe me, I would have never choose to be here." Edogawa said as he sighed. He turned to give his fellow new student a look, then he went to his seat, Haibara following. This time, she was outright grinning. Everyone clearly heard Edogawa, when he took his seat, whispering to the girl. "Do you mind not looking so pleased? I definetly know that you looked up on who we will be in this class, so you must have known."

At the same time, Haibara didn't bother to whisper. "I knew. And that's why I choose this place."

"Why on earth for?!"

"Why else? For having fun."

The boy groaned as he turned to the front, only to have his doppelganger face him intensly.

Before anyone could say anything, Kaito grinned. "I like you. Name's Kuroba Kaito. Magician and big fan of Kaito Kid." He stuck his hand out, and some exhaled in relief. It seemed that the boy was now prank free. More or less.

Conan looked at him for some seconds, then he smiled and gripped the hand equally hard, but only Kaito's eyes grew wide. His grin faltered, but grew bigger as seconds passed.

Then, the teacher called attention and the two separated. No one beside Haibara saw the two boys share a knowing look and matching grins as they took off their hand tasers.

Fun indeed.


	3. 2 Greeting

"How do you know Akako-chan?" Aoko asked suddenly, as soon as the teacher left and lunchtime came. Kaito jumped a little, then scowled.

"Ahoko! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" He said, raising his fist in mock anger.

Aoko ignored him for the first time, most likely because Conan burst in laughing. Hard. With tears.

"S-sorry... A-Akako-chan?" He asked, shaking from the round of hard laughing. The girl in the back was redder than a tomato, and she quickly got up and stalked toward the boy with big steps.

In one quick move, she was straddling the boy who wasn't laughing now. He had a poker face worth admiration. Not every day you get to be straddled by such a beauty. But, he showed nothing even as Akako tugged his tie toward her.

"Listen to me, Shinigami, I don't know why you came back, but you better not thrust me back into your world. I had enough of it, and I paid my debt in full." She hissed, fire in her eyes.

Silence, then suddenly Conan smirked. The sun caught his glasses, making it hard for anyone to see his eyes. Then, he rose and put the girl on his desk, in what was a very compromising position. His hands went to both sides of her head, trapping her. Her eyes grew wide, and she blushed now not from rage, but embarrassment.

"So you say, but I never spoke of anything related to that. So, that means I never had any intention to call on you for your... splendid services. Don't worry, _Akako-chan_. I know when to stop as to not break people. Did it often, I continue to do it. You wouldn't be the first, and certainly not the last, but you were for sure the one who resisted the most. I congratulate you." He said, voice smooth as he slid a finger down her cheek. The blush got redder. She fought for words, but nothing coherent got out.

"Wha-wha-you-"

No one could move, not even Kaito. He had the shock of his life when he saw the confident Akako stumble and fall at the mercy of the new student.

"You should know better than give me an oportunity, _Akako_." Began Conan again. "And you should also know better than to sit in a boys lap. As you are rather beautiful, most would do something... unpleasant." His finger went to her neck, and Akako stilled, breathing hard. Then, Conan stoped and smiled inocently as his hand rose and he stepped back, allowing Akako space to herself. "But, I am not the type to play around, so you are lucky this time. Next time with another one, not so sure." He turned to Haibara and he gave her his hand. She glanced at it for a second, before taking out of her bag a gun. Panic arose in the class as everyone tried to scramble out of the gun's path. The attention wasn't on them though. It was on Conan. Who was still smiling.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your brain for what you just did." Haibara spoke in her cold voice.

Conan kept on smiling as if he didn't had a gun pointed at his head. "Do whatever you see fit. With that gun, you rule one thing in my body." He said sincerly, and Haibara pulled the trigger.

Flowers appeared as the fake gun gave a little start. It was a little bouchet filled with roses. Conan's smile got bigger.

"It seems you rule my heart." He took out a rose and put it in her hair as she accepted the hand he still had stretched.

The two left the room without caring about the shocked and gobsmacked people they left behind.

Suddenly, Kaito gave a loud shriek, akin to the fangirls of Kaito Kid when they see him. He jumped excited on his feet, running after them.

"Wai- Kaito? Where are you going?!" Though shocked, Aoko still found the strenght to call after her friend.

Kaito stopped in the door way, a huge grin on his face. "I just meet my new best friends. And I am going to lunch with them." He said, not sparring the others another glance.

On the rooftop, Ai opened a lunchbox and put it between them. They never felt the need to eat too much, so they shared a lunch. It was easier that way too.

When Ai noticed Conan was distracted, looking at the door in a daze, she sighed. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm waiting." Came the answer.

"For?"

The door opened and outside stepped the magician with a wide grin. Conan shared the smile, waving his hand to show the boy he was more than welcomed.

Kaito sat down with barely contained glee. He just could keep still and Conan, for some unknown reason, mirrored him.

"What on Earth is wrong with you two?" Ai asked, raising an eyebrow. She never saw her friend act like that, not even when dealing with Kaito Kid.

The two turned their heads to face her, and Haibara Ai felt for the first time dread when seeing this face.

"Ai, don't you understand? He's like me!" He said, trying hard not to point. Kaito nodded with a hum.

"Like... you?" She was confused. What on Earth was going on here?

"Allow me to explain, Haibara-san. Me an Conan- I'll call you Conan, you call me Kaito- are two peaches from the same tree. Two seeds from the same fruit. Brothers from different parents-"

"Please get to the point." Said Ai, glaring at the grinning boys.

"What Kaito meant, Ai, was that we are on the same page. We can feel that our interest are somewhat similar, and that our intelect is strangely at the same level." Explained Conan, making Kaito nod again. Ai sighed. Of course that was. Why else would the serious detective suddenly act like a five years old kid?

From there, it went as someone would expect. The two boys spend the break talking and knowing each other better. Ai put her input sometimes, other times she listened amused.

 _"You really came with a police car?" Kaito asked with big eyes._ _Conan rose an eyebrow. "You know?"_ _"Heard some whispers on my way up." Shrugged Kaito. "Did you?"_ _"Yeah... not very pleasant. Me an Ai were on out way to school when a man dropped dead in front of us." Kaito's eyes grew wider, his mouth slight agape. "It got sorted quite quickly, actually, and detective Takagi offered to take us to school. You see, I sometimes consult police in some cases." He said, only to have Ai laugh._ _"Yeah, right. In most cases you stumble upon, actually."_ _"Or that." Finished Conan. "What can I say? I am a death magnet. I had to accept that after the first two years it happened." He shrugged._ _"Koizumi said something similar. Shinigami? How do you know her anyway?"_ _"A case in the past she got involved into. After finding out her... strange hobbies and information network, I went to her a few times for information. It helped quite a lot, even if it was cripted."_

When they returned to their classroom, the boys were at the other's hip. No one knew what happened in that short break. They talked and laughed as if they knew each other their whole lifes, and no one but the girl trailing behind them could intervine.

Aoko, of course, grew jealous. Haibara noticed that, and grinned inwardly.

Oh, she will have her fun. Conan wasn't the only one allowed to have fun.


End file.
